Promises Promises
by Mommyzilla
Summary: The newest Morgan baby has arrived! A revisiting of Jason and Ellie from Hopelessly Devoted to You. Rated M for sex.


ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

So my computer died and I had to get a new one. To test out that everything worked the way I needed it to I wrote this one shot yesterday. It was inspired by jasminef320.

Thank you to Liason102 my awesome beta who did an edit and got it back to me today.

* * *

Promises Promises

Jason Morgan sat in his office and looked at the clock for what had to be the one hundredth time that day. It was almost four and his wife still hadn't called him. Not that she made a habit of calling him a lot. Generally she only phoned him when it was something important. Which is why he was disappointed that his phone hadn't rung today.

Today something important had happened.

Today it was eight weeks to the day that their last child had been born. This birth had been a C-section so they had to wait an extra two weeks to be together.

He'd been expecting Ellie to call him and ask him to come home. Like she did after Jake was born and like she did after the twins came. But his phone remained silent.

Jason picked up the instrument in question to make sure it was working. He also checked his cell to make sure he hadn't missed a call. It would be easier to think that he hadn't been paying attention than that she didn't want to make love with him.

Jason sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. The door to his office opened a surprised Max walked in.

"You're still here." The second in command of the Morgan organization said stating the obvious.

"It's not that late." Jason pointed out. He normally worked until five.

"But I didn't expect you to be in is all." Max was trying not to blush. He had a calendar and since this was the third time they'd been through this he knew what to expect. Jason should have been home with Liz, that was why Max came over from the warehouse.

"Is there a problem?" Max would be happy to handle it so Jason could leave.

"Why would you ask that?" Jason wanted to know.

"I just thought maybe something was up with the invoices or a contract." Max was searching for a reason for his boss to still be here. He had just seen Shawn so he knew the territory was quiet.

"Everything is fine." Jason said in a clipped tone. "Go back to the warehouse."

"Sure thing. Call me if anything changes." Max said backing out of the office. Maybe he had his days wrong he thought to himself as he headed back to his truck.

Alone in his office Jason pondered the question that Max had brought up. And of course Jason already knew the answer. There was something wrong. He just didn't know how to fix it.

* * *

This last pregnancy had not gone like the other four. Elizabeth had gotten a vicious type of morning sickness and before she made it out of the first trimester she had to be hospitalized.

Her blood pressure had also been an issue. Kelly had not been at all pleased about the fact that it was on the high end by the time they hit month five. Allowing another human being to grow in you was hard on the body and this was Elizabeth's fourth pregnancy in a relatively short period of time.

When the blood pressure problems turned into pre-eclampsia Ellie had ended up on bed rest for the last three months. She was miserable but did her best not to show it.

His girl handled it like a trooper, doing everything she was told too. But it still hadn't been enough. She'd gotten up one night close to her due date to use the bathroom and the next thing he heard was a loud crash. He kicked the door in to find his wife on the floor unconscious and bleeding.

He'd almost lost her and their child.

Kelly had performed emergency surgery and everything had been fine in the end. Both Elizabeth and their son Nathan Maxwell Morgan had come through fine.

Their son. Once again he failed to keep his promise to give her a little girl.

Elizabeth had been thrilled when Nadine placed their newest child in her arms. She fussed over him, called him pumpkin, and cried over how beautiful he was. Still Jason worried that she was disappointed. She really wanted a little girl.

When he took them home Kelly said everyone was fine and that Elizabeth could have another baby if she wanted. The doctor did tell them that since Elizabeth had a partial abruption the odds of her having another one were higher. Jason hadn't liked hearing that.

They had five healthy boys and after this last time he didn't want to risk Ellie further. Getting pregnant was not a problem for them, they were highly compatible. All he kept thinking was that if she had collapsed while home alone she could very well have died. He would have found a way to go on for their boys but his heart would never have recovered.

So they'd sat and had a long talk. He'd told her of his fears and she admitted to being worried too. After giving it some thought they had agreed to no more children and he had a vasectomy.

So that meant he wasn't ever going to have the chance to keep his promise. There would be no Morgan princess.

Elizabeth had cried herself to sleep and he'd felt like a failure. Things seemed to settle after a few days. She threw herself into caring for their family but every once in a while he would catch her looking at their children and she seemed a little sad. Before he could bring it up she would be off caring for one of the boys.

He told himself he was being silly. But now he was beginning to wonder. She must be more upset then she was letting on, why else would she not have called him?

* * *

At five thirty Jason walked into his house and instantly knew something was wrong. It was too quiet. With five boys, all under eight, the house was a hive of activity.

At six and four Cameron and Jake were always running around. At two the twins were constantly into something. Elizabeth had gotten a large plastic play structure to keep the youngest two in one place but it didn't take them long to figure out how to break free. Even the baby gates didn't deter Aiden and Tyler.

Elizabeth told him that she pitied their pre-school teacher.

So all this quiet made him nervous. The guards had said everything was fine. No visitors or deliveries. They had also said Mrs. Morgan was home. So where was everyone?

Jason walked through the downstairs and didn't see anyone. No one was in the yard playing. Upstairs all the boys' rooms were empty. The only room he hadn't checked was the master suite.

The door was closed so Jason knocked lightly and Ellie called out. "Come in."

Relaxing some, because she sounded fine, he opened the door. Jason paused taking in the scene in front of him.

His beautiful wife was on the bed with all four of their older boys. Nate was in his bassinet sleeping nearby. The boys were also sleeping.

"What happened?" Jason asked quietly so as to not wake anyone.

"An hour after you left the twins spiked a fever. Two hours after that Cam came home sick. Jake followed thirty minutes later." Elizabeth carefully slid off the bed.

"How is Nate?" Jason gave her a kiss when she was standing in front of him.

"He's fine." Elizabeth smiled up at him.

"I was wondering why you didn't call." Jason said looking over at his boys. When one got sick they all got sick. "I guess you never went to see Kelly."

"It's been eight weeks Jason. I went to see Kelly. We do have a nanny. I left right after you did." Elizabeth said smirking. "Cam came home five minutes after me." With Jake arriving just as she got Cam settled she didn't have time to call.

He missed being with his wife but it looked like the reunion would have to wait. "Do you need me to run to the store?"

"Nope. I need you to put Nate in his crib." She told him.

Elizabeth watched as he picked up their youngest child. Her heart melted every time she saw him with one of their sons. He was this big tough mob boss but around the boys he was putty.

He walked past her and she couldn't help but check him out. The man was just too sexy and there was no way she was waiting one more night.

This wasn't the first time all the kids got sick at once. It was nothing more than a virus. Everyone got their medicine just before Jason got home so they would sleep for a bit. Nate had just eaten so they didn't have to worry about him either. She wasn't wasting this opportunity.

* * *

Jason put Nate down and took a few seconds to watch him sleep. He had his mother's hair but his eyes. It amazed him how the kids were such a mix of them both. Even Cam had picked up some of Jason's habits which made Ellie laugh.

Once he was sure the baby was resting he walked out into the hall to find his wife waiting. She had to be tired, nursing sick kids all day, but she still looked beautiful. Having her this close definitely was causing a reaction. He was getting hard. "I'll make dinner. I guess I'll make soup for the boys."

Elizabeth looked up at her husband and smiled. "They will all be asleep for the next hour."

"Do you want to have a nap?" He knew how he wanted to send that hour.

"Follow me." Elizabeth turned and walked down the hall to the guest suite.

His eyes latched onto her ass and the way she filled out those jeans made him even harder. Inside the cool room he watched as his sexy wife pulled her t-shirt over her head. "Get naked Jason."

He didn't need to be told twice. Jason started pulling off clothes. His was hands were shaking by the time he pushed his jeans down.

Elizabeth was already on the bed waiting for him. He stretched out next to her and pulled her close. Just the feel of her next to him had him sighing in pleasure. He dipped his head letting his lips cover hers and they both moaned.

"I missed this." Elizabeth said softly letting her hands roam over his warm skin. "When I came home and Debbie said the twins were sick I wanted to scream. I think I did when Cam came home."

Jason left a trail of kisses down her neck as he moved to her chest. "I was worried when you didn't call." He murmured against her breast before sucking a nipple deep.

Elizabeth arched beneath him as he suckled against her. Deep between her legs the ache intensified. She wanted to ask why he was worried but what he was doing felt too good and she couldn't even form a sentence. "Yesss." She hissed as he switched his attention to the other breast.

"I missed you baby." Jason told her as he moved further down her body. "Lying next to you at night and feeling your soft skin was torture. I just wanted to bury myself deep inside you and fuck you hard."

"Oh god." She cried out as his mouth covered her drenched core. His tongue drilled deep inside her as he lapped up her honey.

Jason listened to her cry out and it was almost more than he could take. He wanted to make this good for her since it had been so long but he was barely hanging onto his control. He needed to be inside her soon because he was on the edge.

When he sucked her clit into his mouth and gently grazed it with his teeth Elizabeth bucked hard and came. It had been too long since she felt the magic they created together. "Inside me." She demanded tugging on his hair to get him to move. "I need you inside me."

Jason brought his mouth to hers and he lined up his cock and pushed inside her. "So good." He groaned out fisting his hands in the comforter. She was so tight he had to rock to fit but nothing had ever felt so good. "Okay?" He asked breathing hard.

"So good." She said echoing him. "Please Jason I need you."

"I need you too baby." He started stroking and couldn't help the growl that rose up from his chest. Her head was thrown back and that beautiful flush she got when she was aroused was spreading across her chest. "Come again for me." He demanded stroking harder.

"JASON!" She screamed as her second orgasm ran through her.

"That's it baby. You are so beautiful when you come. I love it. Again, I want to see it again." He continued to ride her hard making her breasts bounce with each thrust.

She wrapped her legs around his hips and he slid deeper. She could feel his hitting the mouth of her cervix he was so deep inside her body and it made her whimper in delight.

Jason was pounding his throbbing cock inside her tight channel as he tried to hold on so she could peak once more. When he felt her legs come around him he reached between them and worked her pearl. "I won't last." He told her feeling his release building.

"Give yourself to me. Give me all of you." She demanded and arched hard as a third orgasm slammed into her.

Her nails were digging into his shoulder and he knew she was leaving marks. His primal male loved that bit of pain and he came hard grinding himself against her as he name fell from his lips. "Ellie." He moaned in pleasure.

Collapsing beside her his blue eyes latched onto her. They were both breathing hard and smiling.

"Why were you worried?" She asked him as her body cooled.

"I thought you were upset because we had a boy. I know you wanted a girl and now we can't have any more children. I wasn't sure you were ready for us to be together." Jason told her.

"We decided together that you should get a vasectomy. I would have loved to try for a little girl, but I would never risk leaving you and our family. Kelly was relived when I told her what we had decided." She scooted closer and he wrapped his arms around her. "I love Nate. He's perfect. I don't regret that we have another son."

She had no idea Jason felt like this. Over the past two months she tried to let him know that she was happy with their family and the decision they had made. "Maybe we can get a girl dog." Cam and Jake had been asking for a pet.

"So having a house full of boys doesn't leave you feeling outnumbered?" He was relieved she wasn't upset.

"Only a little, but I wouldn't change a thing. My life is so good." Elizabeth said leaning forward and kissing him. "I love you Jason."

"I love you too Ellie. How much time do we have left?" He wanted her again.

"More than enough." She said pushing him to his back and smiling.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
